Shut Up and Roll Over
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Naruto was born possessed by fox demon Kyuubi and must take on all the baggage that demon brings. That includes a crazy libido, a wapish temper, and dealing with a wolf demon, Kiba, who has a century old crush on the demon inside him. If he didn't have his friends, a job he loves and his ex-priest father around then who knows what he'd do. Yaoi. NaruKiba, KyuuKiba, slight NaruSasu


Hello Simply Hopeless here with a new story for you. I really did try my best not to do a new story but this story has been haunting me for more than two months while working on my other story Demons Have the Most Fun. Why? Because every time I pictured the meeting between Naruto and the other demon/summoners I keep focusing on the confrontation between demon Naruto and demon Kiba. It made me want to do a spinoff on it because all I could think of was 'Frick, Naruto should so have demon Kiba.' But Naru-kun is obsessed with cats and is already in a sort of love triangle in that story. So this became a sort of spin off with a few tweaks here and there on that idea just like Blood, Sex, and Fairytales was an earlier spinoff of sorts from Demons. Don't ask how; just review this story if you like it and want to see it continued. Simple and now enjoy.

**Shut Up and Roll Over**

He closed his eyes and lapped them up.

The screams that tore from his victims throats were music to his ears; he lapped them up as eagerly as a kitten would a saucer of crème. He savored each broken howl and guttural plea that bubbled up to the surface of the otherwise silent night before he dashed their hopes and dreams away by driving his clawed fingers eagerly into the fray again.

He cooed sweetly at the wet, gurgling, squelching sounds that were made as his newest victim tried to snap blindly at his throat while their lungs were simultaneously filling quickly with blood. He watched with such rapture and childish curiosity as blind fingers tipped in deadly claws reached desperately for the life that was oozing out onto the forest floor underneath them. It wasn't enough that every fiber of their furry being screamed for them to live when the angel of death was right there patiently waiting until their eyes glazed sightlessly over; he had to watch too.

The corner of those sinful lips turned up slowly in a self-satisfied smile as the fiend watch the furry body of a wolf slumped over in defeat like all the others. Then as if a simple smile was not a good enough offering to his bloody victory, the red head tossed his head back and crowed out his elation and thirst for more.

He stretched his arms above his head; his slender fingers splayed in front of him in order to allow the stars to wink at him through his coated digits. The demon wanted to paint the sky with the pretty red liquid; his glacial, wolf grey eyes were dilated in his bloodlust and need. His wine red mane seemed to glow softly like a nimbus as the gentle light from the moon poured over him. None of his hair's luster lost as it was caked in the dry blood of the carnage that lay at his feet.

The fox demon look ravishingly wicked dressed in a simple dark gray yukata. The light material revealed a large slice of his tan chest heaving and glistening with sweat and spatters of blood. He should have looked grotesque covered in the crimson life force of others but there was a maddening sense of beauty about him that could not be extinguished or ignored by anyone. Even as the wolf demon tried to take hurried steps backwards they couldn't help but admire the untamable beauty of his deadly dance in the moonlight. The way his claws sliced through the air, creating aesthetically pleasing arches of red as he danced each partner into the ground.

His veins still fairly thrummed with the adrenaline and excitement of his kills. 'How dare those filthy wolves believe that they could defeat the almightily Kyuubi?' he thought with an inward snort. Brute strength and their hulking sizes of almost two stories did not make up for the fact that the sly fox was smarter and faster than the fumbling oafs. Add to the fact that he knew his own territory like the back of his hand and had yet to feed, it made him a most dangerous opponent.

The fox demon whirled around, glacial orbs eagerly looking for more fun even as a pout began to form on those sensual pink lips of his. Furry, reddish-blonde foxtails that had once wreathed against the night sky in seductively menacing 'S' curls soon settled demurely on the ground like a blushing bride's dainty train. He quickly tied his flaming hair in a high ponytail while looking with admiration at the damage he had wrought to the pack of hulking wolf demons that had wandered into his territory.

A deep bubbling chuckle started from deep within his throat as he shook his head at all the mess knowing that he should tidy it up soon. It would not be right to be the Lord of a territory that looked less than desirable. But even as he was about to crouch down to his first meal of the night he heard faintly, the snap of a twig under a clumsy foot. 'Maybe a stupid human entered the forest this time?' he thought with glee. He hadn't had a good human to nibble on since the village elders had banned the villagers from entering his forest. They even reinforced their verdict with scary tales to keep the wee ones from wandering in.

Kyuubi wanted to greet his guest quickly before they discovered the mess he made. He enjoyed playing with his supper first before showing how cruel he could be. So with the grace of a professional dancer he quickly stood up and crossed the ground that separated the host from his guest. He brushed away the branches of a bush to spot a trembling wolf demon that was just barely bigger than a normal wolf. 'So this was the runt they were chasing here? I wondered where he went,' he thought before offering the quivering wolf demon a knowing smile.

"Well now aren't you a bit on the wee side," the fiend mused aloud.

The chocolate brown wolf demon whimpered, tail tuck between his legs. The wolf had been all but grateful that the fox demon had killed his pursuers before they could lay a claw on him. It was a long practice in his pack to eat the runts of the litter and he had been surprised he had lasted so long. But now there was the great fear that maybe he too would be done in by the handsome fox just like his brothers had been. So without an ounce of shame, the chocolate wolf rolled onto his back and in order to show his vulnerable belly and throat in total submission.

"Well isn't that nice. You surrendering like that; but compared to your companions you weren't much of a fight anyway. So take my advice and get lost kid. I've slacked my bloodlust for the most part," he murmured in his velvety voice. He watched patiently as the trembling wolf quickly stood up and stepped out of the bushes. The wolf paused to bow to the fox demon, murmuring something in his wolf language before he ran quickly in the other direction.

"What good is a promise to serve me when I need no one?" Kyuubi said aloud to himself with a snort. The fox demon then turned, putting the runt out of his head to return to his feast. Little did he know that centuries later they would meet again.

A THOUSAND OR SO YEARS LATER, IN A COLLEGE CLASSROOM

"I hear he's really a demon…"

"Well I heard his father used to be a priest…"

"I heard the nun's of St. Timothy's church banned the professor from even stepping onto the parking lot, let alone inside their church…"

"Did you hear the rumor about that girl TenTen who started to hyperventilate and had to be rushed to the hospital because she couldn't answer the question quickly enough for the professor?"

"Fuck! No way could that be possible. Who'd get that flustered?"

"It's true; my cousin was friends with her. She had to drop out of class because she kept breaking down in tears each time she saw him in the hallways," snorted a blonde girl with a sleek ponytail.

"Yeah right Ino-pig. Sasuke-kun you don't believe that's true, right?" Sakura asked her childhood friend and longtime crush. She was inwardly eating up all that juicy gossip but outwardly she wanted to look aloof and cool like the Uchiha.

"Did you two really come to this class just to gossip? If so then just leave," Sasuke said coldly.

"I heard rumors that Professor Naruto is face melting hot. Like he crossed the street and because a few people were checking him out, he caused a car crash."

"Puh-lease. No one can be hotter than my Sasuke-kun, right Sasuke?" Sakura insisted, looking once more to the male in front of her to at least acknowledge her existence.

"Silence and listen up. It's the beginning of the semester and I am going to say this once and only once this semester," began a velvety yet stern male voice.

No one had known at what point the tall, blonde male had wandered into the classroom. They had been too busy gossiping in little clusters around the spacious classroom. But when the handsome blonde slammed his suitcase down onto his desk and demanded the class's attention, many quickly sought their chairs and clamped their mouths closed. It was more than obvious that this professor wouldn't be a firm believer in extra credit.

"This is Anthropology 304 and I will be your Professor, Professor Naruto NamiKaze. I honestly don't care if you have other classes, mines will be your top priority. If you came here because of the rumors then you can just leave. I am not something to gossip about or ogle at like some unusual specimen. This is a serious class and if you find that you can't keep up then drop out because I will not hesitate to fail you," he said crisply, in a no-nonsense tone.

He then paused to allow three or five skittish students to quickly evacuate his classroom while he drew his glasses out of his suit's pocket and slid the slim frames up the bridge of his nose. He tried his best to ignore some of the gasps and muffled moans of the ones with secret crushes on him. Naruto knew he looked damn good in frames and if he hadn't needed them to read, he would have thrown the damnable spectacles in the incinerator to avoid an up cropping of potential stalkers.

"Now if we are done drooling and running away, I would like you all to turn to 82 of your required textbooks. If you do not have one yet, which I strongly insisted you bring in your student e-mails, then share one with the person next to you. This, however, doesn't mean you may converse with your neighbor," insisted the professor. He looked pointedly at some girls who had eagerly drawn closer to one of their girlfriends before teetering nervously and pulling slightly apart when their professor looked at them.

"I would like us to begin the class by rehashing the concept of 'Fight or Flight'. If you have taken any of the prerequisite classes you know that 'Fight or Flight' is an innate instinct that man or any beast, in fact, has in order to protect themselves from a potential threat. You, the brooding gentlemen up front, Sasuke was it? I had you last semester, so would you start the class off by reading the passage about 'Fight or Flight'?" He requested this even as he moved to perch on the edge of his desk, his teacher's copy open and palmed in his left hand, all while he looked intently at his student.

The usually calm Sasuke seemed a bit flustered as he quickly stood up; pale cheeks flushed slightly as he licked his lips and cleared his throat. "From paragraph four?" he asked, to make doubly sure. It was clear that the subject manner started four paragraphs down from the given page but he wanted to hear his teacher's voice again.

"Yes, yes from paragraph four. I'll stop you when it's time," Naruto murmured distractedly.

Sasuke tried his best not to squirm under the intense azure gaze of his professor. He had thought he had gotten used to it after taking Professor NamiKaze's class last semester when he was still a sophomore. But it was clear that each time he looked at the ironically anti-social male that he felt a thrill and a quickening of his heart.

"The fight-or-flight response, also called the fight-or-flight-or-freeze response, hyper arousal, or the acute stress response, was first described by Walter Bradford Cannon. His theory states that animals react to threats with a general discharge of the sympathetic nervous system, priming the animal for fighting or fleeing. This response was later recognized as the first stage of a general adaptation syndrome that regulates stress responses among vertebrates and other organisms—" Sasuke began diplomatically in his best voice. He took in a breath and was about to resume when he heard a loud thud and a cry from a few of the female classmates.

"What the hell is that?"

"Oh my fucking god do you see that?"

"Look at the doggy schlong on that one," a guy tittered nervously. He was unfortunately eye level with the monstrosity, deciding earlier to take a seat by the floor to ceiling window. He had wanted it for the scenic scenery but flinched now when the large dog slammed against the wall again. The dog's forepaws were over his head, brown tail wagging madly and hot breathe fogging up the glass as it eagerly tried to get closer.

"Professor NamiKaze?" Sasuke questioned, unsure on whether to continue with the eager animal outside. He already missed his teacher's intense gaze on him now that his professor was openly glaring at the furry animal disrupting his class.

"Who the hell brought their dog to class?" A male student grumbled all the way in the back.

"I think it knows someone in here, but who?" whispered a girl to one of her friends.

"Is it going to break the window?" a timid girl squeaked out, already hunching over, book bag clutched to her chest.

"Sasuke continue reading the passages on 'Fight or Flight' while I deal with this disgusting problem," commanded Naruto in a no-nonsense tone. The blonde only waited until the Uchiha nodded dumbly in agreement and started to read his last line before he began to stomp out the door, yelling over his shoulder. "If any of you dare leave this classroom before I get back, don't bother returning!"

A few minutes later the class turned as one when they heard the high pitch whistle of their teacher calling the dog away from the window. Eagerly the massive dog turned away from the window with a throaty bark before running towards the pissed off professor. 'Unbelievable' and 'Stupid Mutt' was growled out between clenched teeth as the blonde grabbed the dog by the scruff of his collar before leading it away from the students' sight and to the school's storage shed on the outskirts of the campus.

As soon as the two entered the musky shed and Naruto had pulled on the string of the light bulb to illuminate his surroundings, he truly snapped. "What the hell do you think you are doing here?" Naruto fairly snarled giving the fur in his hand a vicious twist before letting go. His big blue eyes were already tinged with a frosty ring around the pupils and his flaxen hair seemed to turn slightly red too.

He seemed unfazed as the eager dog quickly melted into a naked man who was standing upright for the most part; although his knees were bent slightly as if he was in an eternal debate on whether he would be better off on all fours or standing on two. His bronze skin glowed even in the dim light of the storage's shed, revealing sinewy muscles that moved seamlessly as the male tried to restrain his excitement. His long, slightly matted hair was the color of dark chocolate and he looked almost like he could be Native American the way long, red triangle tattoos rested across proud, high cheekbones.

Where Naruto was slender, the dog man seemed bulkier as if he spent hours at the gym instead of running in the wild, naked as the day he was born. The naked male only whined a bit that the blonde wasn't as ecstatic to see him as he was and tried desperately to lick the frown off those sinful lips. '_Master, master, master, aren't you happy to see me_?' he barked out in his native wolf tongue.

He had only gotten as far as to put his large hands to either side of Naruto's shoulders before he found himself slammed against the other side of the shed with little to no effort. A hand already squeezed warningly around his well-endowed yet sensitive package. He only let go when he was assured the canine had stopped barking and squirming in frustration.

"Kiba, damn it, didn't I tell you to stop following me?! You're not fit for humans to see you," Naruto fairly snarled flashing suddenly sharp canines.

**/You named him already?/** came the slightly amused, slightly distressed voice in Naruto's head.

"Well I honestly thought that I couldn't keep calling him, 'hey you dog breath', now could I?" growled the blonde to the annoyed voice in his head.

**/I would have had more choice words to call him but dually noted. I warned you about taking the mutt in though. Damn you and your human kindness./**

"Well how was I supposed to know you actually had our best interest at heart here? I mean he was a freaking dog when I first saw him and it was raining so badly I felt a little sorry for the boy. How the hell did one night result into this? I mean damn it Kyuubi, I still have a class to teach!" ground out Naruto in frustration. The fox demon had obviously been nothing but trouble since the blonde discovered he had been possessed since infancy.

**/Let me tag in and we'll get this straighten out in no time so you can go back in teach your little humans/ **Kyuubi offered and before Naruto could debate about it, the fox demon was taking over their shared body.

Just as quickly as Kiba had transformed, so did Naruto as he became less human and more like the red-haired fox demon his parasitic tenant had been in his glory days. Long, wine-red hair fell like a blanket around the fox demon's shoulders. Claw tipped fingers quickly captured the wolf man's chin even as glacial, wolf grey orbs narrowed at the eager runt.

"I know you were anticipating me making my appearance weren't you Kiba? You naughty, naughty boy, we'll have to find a suitable punishment for you, won't we? Maybe I should call the dog pound again since I told you before I don't need you to serve me," he breathed out seductively low.

The brunette began to whine pitifully in the back of his throat, trying to shake his head in the negative but for the tight grip on his chin. '_But you are Master. So long I've searched for you. I'll serve you always_,' yipped Kiba pitifully. If he still had his tail it would have curled up between his legs in his rejections and his wolf ears would draw back in sadness.

Slowly easing the teeth of his zipper down, he took a few steps backwards from the wolf demon and drew down his khaki slacks and black briefs. "Well then come here and receive your punishment boy for being so disobedient," Kyuubi ordered, leaning slightly against an old workshop table. He hissed, ignoring the volley of curses coming from Naruto in his head as he gave his hard erection a hard stroke or two so that his dripping cock would be primed and ready for what was to come next.

He crooked his finger for the anxious wolf man to come closer before shoving him down hard on his knees in front of him. He shivered involuntarily when he felt the hot breath of Kiba's against his cock before he tapped the head of it against Kiba's lips. "Suck. And if you try to spit it out or swallow it before I say so… If I even see even a little leak out of the corner of your mouth, I will stop. No matter how much I want to pound into that tight flesh of yours. I will stop and you will go home alone with only the taste of cum to satisfy you."

To be continued…

A/N: You review, I'll update. It's just that simple.


End file.
